


Germ Free Adolescents - Взросление в безбактериальной среде

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era, Muggle Life, Punk Rock, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Прошлое - другая страна. В ноябре 1978 года прошлое было поистине странным местом: то ли концом, то ли началом чего-то нового.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Germ Free Adolescents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231690) by [Northumbrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northumbrian/pseuds/Northumbrian). 



> Translated for WTF HP fucking magic 2017 (WTF Kombat 2017).
> 
> Special thanks to Northumbrian.  
> Beta-readers are Flargeit and Home Orchid.
> 
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic98032) and [ficbook](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5345592).

Как только из радиоприемника раздались первые аккорды хит-парада, Мэри МакДональд откинулась на кровати, сгибая и разгибая ноющие пальцы. Разрезать мантию тупыми ножницами было трудно. Существовал и другой способ переделать одежду, способ, от которого, конечно, воспаленные руки болели бы меньше. Только кое-что другое не так просто было принять.

Тщательно взвесив все за и против, Мэри решила рискнуть. Она прошаркала к двери, убедилась, что та заперта. Потом Мэри подвесила разрезанную одежду на крючок у двери и развернулась, оглядывая комнату, которая была ее убежищем с тех пор, как она оставила школу. Все очень скромно: шкаф, туалетный столик, стул и односпальная кровать, рядом — небольшой комод.

Нужная вещь была в ящике. Не отводя глаз от невинно выглядевшего комода, Мэри потянулась к нему и замерла в нерешительности. Немного практики не помешает, сурово сказала она себе. Ведь если она не сможет сделать это ради такой ерунды, она наверняка не сможет сделать это, чтобы покончить и с прочим.

Зажигалка и сигареты лежали на комоде. Они были прямо под ее зависшей в воздухе рукой, между фотоаппаратом и прикроватной лампой. Мэри решила начать с сигареты.

Зажав «Плэйерс №6» между сочно-фиолетовыми губами, Мэри чиркнула зажигалкой, прикурила и сделала успокаивающую затяжку. Задержала дым в легких на долгое время, а потом медленно выдохнула через нос и быстро нырнула в клубящийся дым. Не давая себе передумать, Мэри открыла ящик, сунула в него руку и схватила нужную вещь.

Мэри достала волшебную палочку из тайника, задыхаясь от напряжения, но, изучая ее, с удивлением обнаружила, что обращаться с ней не представляет труда. Держать палочку было не так сложно, как Мэри ожидала. Ее рука не дрожала. Мэри окружило безмятежное спокойствие, и осознание того, что она может держать палочку, было как утешение и очищение — как горячая ванна.

Мэри вернулась к двери и с помощью палочки аккуратно разрезала одежду, придерживая ткань свободной рукой. Ее взгляд упал на три глубоких шрама на левом запястье. В тот раз она использовала нож. Раньше она всегда использовала нож и во всех трех случаях потерпела неудачу. Режущее заклинание должно сработать на плоти. Это должно быть легко.

Нет!

У нее есть план, напомнила она себе, и она его будет придерживаться.

Мэри продолжала делать аккуратные разрезы и поправлять их, сосредоточившись на своем деле. Радио было просто фоном, шумом. Мэри не обращала внимания на ведущего, представлявшего песню за песней. Он высокопарно трепался на изысканном английском, принятом на BBC, объявляя одну безвкусную и скучную мелодию за другой. Однако вскоре музыка отвлекла Мэри от ее занятия.

— Это была «Что за ночь» «Сити Бой», — объявил ведущий. — Отличная песня, новая в нашем чарте, под номером тридцать девять. Думаю, что она поднимется выше. А сейчас послушаем номер тридцать восемь, опустившийся за неделю на семь мест с тридцать первого — «Подростковый протест» «Андертонс».

— _С мечтой подростка справиться непросто_ …

Неповторимый надтреснутый голос великолепного Фергала Шарки полился из приемника, и на мгновение Мэри забыла, чем была занята. Мини-пластинка «Андертонс» лежала рядом с ее проигрывателем. Мэри крутила пластинку ежедневно с тех пор, как купила ее на следующий день после шоу Джона Пила, и с удовольствием подпевала, пока работала. Песня закончилась слишком быстро, ведущий стал нахваливать следующую незабываемую композицию, а Мэри подумала, в каком мрачном и мерзком мире она живет.

Ничто не имело значения. Мэри было очевидно, что мир умирает, и все, что она могла сделать, — станцевать на его трупе. Существовали два разных мира, и они отправлялись в ад вместе. Больше года назад она покинула ужасный мир злого мракобесия только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что магглы, которых она оставила в семьдесят первом году, ничуть не лучше магов, от которых она отвернулась тоже. Пожиратели Смерти? У магглов были Ассоциация обороны Ольстера, Ирландская Республиканская Армия, Ирландская национальная освободительная армия — за невинными названиями скрывались взрывы бомб и убийства.

Сам мир был обесцвечен, лишен жизни. С тех пор, как Мэри вернулась к магглам, она видела забастовку пожарных, пережила дефицит хлеба из-за забастовки булочников и изредка слышала сообщения о жестоких убийствах кровожадного чудовища, которого магглы называли Йоркширским Потрошителем. Расизм тоже был повсеместно. Среди магов она была грязнокровкой, но ее собственный мир был не лучше. Кто твои родители, в каком обществе ты родилась, — вот что было важно как среди магглов, так и там, откуда она сбежала.

Некоторые люди, однако, могли видеть сквозь все это дерьмо, они знали, что мир — как паскудный, гнойный нарыв, который нужно вскрыть. Общество чего-то ждало — нет, общество требовало — определенных стандартов. Общество говорило, как одеваться, как себя вести, но только дурак будет соответствовать запросам элиты. Решение было, и очень простое; Мэри была рада, что нашла его. «Секс Пистолс» знали: Великобритании нужна анархия.

Когда утихли последние такты бесцветного американского соула под номером тридцать пять, Мэри положила палочку на прикроватный столик, села на стул и оглядела себя в зеркале. Коротко остриженные фиолетовые волосы торчали в разные стороны, как шерсть мультяшного кота на электрическом стуле. Лицо было бледным, губы и глаза — фиолетового оттенка, брови — такого же цвета, как и волосы.

Черная одежда смотрится неплохо, подумала Мэри. Прорехи и рваный подол довольно сильно открывали ноги, но не до неприличия, нет. Косой разрез поперек живота вышел чуть больше, чем Мэри рассчитывала, но пара булавок, приколотых в стратегически важных местах, спасли положение, а кроме того, эффектно притянули ткань прямо под сиськами.

Булавки: самый простой, эффективный и модный аксессуар из всего имеющегося выбора.

Мэри сделала несколько надрезов на правом рукаве от плеча до манжеты. Ее локоть теперь торчал из рукава, когда она двигалась. Мэри оторвала левый рукав, но оставила его висеть. Он выглядел как мешковатая перчатка без пальцев. Мэри продела резинку чуть выше локтя, оторванный рукав закрыл ее предплечье, тыльную сторону ладони и саму ладонь и спрятал три глубоких шрама на запястье.

Мэри подобрала с кровати ошейник с шипами, подержала какое-то время в руках — прямо напротив шеи — но, покачав головой, швырнула через всю комнату.

— Удавка, мать твою! — скалясь, сказала она зеркалу.

Она намазала волосы бриолином, превратив их в еще более неопрятные шипы. А потом как по мановению волшебной палочки — нет, никакой магии, не было больше никакой магии, это было просто совпадением — из приемника загремела еще одна песня Поли.

— Еще одна новинка, — сообщил ведущий. — «Икс-Рэй Спэкс». — В его голосе прозвучал какой-то намек на неприязнь. Он будто надеялся, что этот шумный, неряшливый и непрошеный гость его безвкусного, отжившего свой век дома долго в нем не задержится.

— Козел, — сказала Мэри ведущему-чистоплюю и показала радио соответствующий жест.

Ей в сердце словно воткнули нож, как и соседка по комнате, Мэри знала, что панк никогда не умрет. Благодаря панк-культуре Мэри знала, что делать. Она хотела бы сунуть два пальца в этот мир. Когда она впервые услышала эти аккорды, поняла сразу — вот ее песня. Песня была обо всем, что она любила и ненавидела, песня напомнила ей все — хорошее и плохое, болезни и боль, спокойствие и зло, ползущее по жестокому и мерзкому миру, который Мэри оставила год назад, а еще — что она скоро оставит и этот мир навсегда.

Незабываемый голос Поли Стайрин раздался из приемника, и Мэри вспомнила.

_«Я знаю, что ты вымыта до блеска,_  
_Чем пахнет твой дезодорант._  
_Хотел бы узнать тебя поближе,_  
_Но ты холодна как лед»._

* * *

— Мэри, — позвал он.

Притворившись, что не слышит, она ускорила шаг, уходя по коридору прочь от него.

— Мэри МакДональд! Я к тебе обращаюсь.

Она продолжала притворяться глухой, пока не дошла до угла, и припустила со всех ног, как только скрылась от его взгляда. Добежав до следующего угла, Мэри повернулась, рванула вверх по лестнице и дальше — к Полной Даме, к безопасности. Звука погони не было, и она расслабилась и замедлила шаг. Это было ее ошибкой.

— _Петрификус Тоталус_ , — сказал он, выходя из-за гобелена ей навстречу.

Ее руки вытянулись вдоль тела, ноги прижались одна к другой, а зубы стиснулись. Совершенно неподвижная, она упала на пол, не в состоянии делать ничего, кроме как шумно дышать носом — от страха — и вращать глазами. Все, что Мэри видела, это полированное дерево потолка, но она слышала шаги.

— Мэри, Мэри, — сказал он насмешливо, покачивая головой, и медленно приблизился к ней. — Сколько раз я должен тебе говорить? Тебе должно льстить, что я сохранил к тебе интерес. Ты нужна мне, и ты это знаешь. Однажды, когда мир изменится, моя маленькая милая грязнокровка, ты станешь моей. Я буду контролировать твой разум и твое тело, а ты будешь делать все, что я прикажу. Ты будешь делать абсолютно все, что я прикажу.

Его голос был больше похож на шепот. Мэри завела глаза вниз, так низко, как только смогла, усиленно пытаясь увидеть хотя бы часть коридора и отыскать там его. Когда он, наконец, попал в ограниченное поле ее зрения, Мэри поняла, что он наслаждается ее паникой. Подходя все ближе, он смотрел на нее и улыбался так широко и белозубо, что от этого замирало сердце. Он был высокий, темноволосый и невероятно красивый. И он вызывал у нее тошноту.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он своим обычным тоном, — я не думаю, что я тебе нравлюсь, моя маленькая грязнокровка Мэри. — В его последних двух словах было достаточно кислоты, чтобы прожечь в полу дыру.

Он присел на корточки рядом с ней, и Мэри беспомощно наблюдала, как его рука отвела волосы с ее щеки.

— Но ты же меня раньше любила, — добавил он, приподнимая пальцами ее подбородок. — Ты же практически вешалась на меня, помнишь?

Его рука скользнула по ее щеке, по шее, а затем медленно двинулась вниз по ее мантии.

— Ты даже позволяла мне делать это, — прошептал он, опуская руку ей на грудь и сжимая. Это были не нежные ласки — это было проявление тирании.

Ну и как она могла быть такой дурой?

Он смотрел ей в глаза, упиваясь ее беспомощностью. Его ресницы были длинные и черные, а глаза — глубокого синего цвета. Мэри зажмурилась. Это все, что она могла сделать. Она не могла двигаться, не могла остановить его, но она могла помешать ему увидеть ее страх и насытиться им.

_«Она растет в безбактериальной среде,_  
_Чистота — ее навязчивая идея,_  
_Она чистит зубы десять раз в день,_  
_Отскребая лишнее и постепенно освобождаясь…»_

В школьной спальне они были одни, делали домашнюю работу по Зельеварению. Мэри придвинулась ближе к подруге.

— Лили, — выдохнула она.

— Я тебе уже говорила, Мэри. Он меня не интересует, — сказала Лили. — Очень странно, что он интересует тебя, но, если Джеймс Поттер волнует тебя по-прежнему после всех его идиотских шуток — как угодно, давай.

— Поттер — конченый идиот, — отрезала Мэри, мысленно содрогаясь. — Терпеть не могу ни его, ни его придурка-дружка Сириуса. — Она подняла руку и потрогала лицо и волосы. Джеймс и Сириус подставили ей подножку во время урока по Уходу за магическими существами, и она упала прямо лицом в скользкое болото, где все искали сниджетов. С того случая прошла неделя, но впечатление было еще живо, и Мэри до сих пор мутило.

Мэри всегда удавалось скрывать свою фобию, но истеричная реакция на случившееся дала всем понять, как сильно она боится грязи. Джеймс и Сириус утверждали, что это была случайность, и профессор Кеттлберн им, конечно, поверил. Лили сначала была занята исключительно тем, что успокаивала Мэри и помогала ей привести себя в порядок, и ей было не до разборок, но, пока Мэри принимала первую ванну — из трех, — разыскала обоих и втолковала, как сильно они обидели Мэри. Когда Джеймс, непривычно пришибленный, и даже обычно упрямый Сириус покаялись перед Кеттлберном и безропотно приняли назначенные им отработки, Мэри прижала Лили к стенке, и той пришлось признаться. Лили отчитала ребят, но она и рассказала о фобии Мэри. Опасения Мэри оказались необоснованными, Поттер и его приятели стали куда тактичнее и вежливее. Но Мэри все равно не могла их простить.

— А ты, — колеблясь, спросила Мэри, — ты же дружишь с Северусом Снейпом?

— Сев? — Лили выглядела шокированной. — Тебе что, нравится Сев?

— Нет, — сердито ответила Мэри. — Он довольно скользкая гадина, и вообще, он влюблен в тебя. По-моему, уже давно.

— Да нет же, — Лили решительно покачала головой. — Мы просто друзья, вот и все. Мы дружили с ним еще до школы. Но если это не Сев, то... нет, только не Филоттус Мальсибер.

— Он потрясающий, — поведала Мэри.

— Он мерзкий и опасный, — сказала Лили.

— Нет. Он возбуждающий и неуправляемый, — ответила Мэри, — ему просто нужно немного твердой руки, и все. Увидишь.

— Мэри…

— Я знаю, что делаю, Лили. Он не само воплощение зла, просто его никто не понимает, — сказала Мэри уверенно. — Ему нужен кто-то, кто направит его на правильный путь. Человек, который выглядит так прекрасно, не может быть абсолютным злом.

_«Ты можешь попытаться прикоснуться к ней,_  
_Если ты в стерильных перчатках,_  
_Рот прополоскан Листерином,_  
_И в ее понимании ты продезинфицирован»._

Беспомощно лежа на полу, Мэри обливалась слезами. _Тот, кто выглядит так прекрасно, не может быть абсолютным злом._ Эти слова должны быть выбиты на ее надгробном камне.

— Моя, моя Мэри, — сказал он. — Мне кажется, ты начинаешь немного нервничать. Я лучше проверю твой пульс. — Она почувствовала его руки на шее, а потом они медленно сползли вниз, под мантию. — Слишком быстрый, — заметил он. — Возможно, небольшой массаж тебе поможет. — Он щупал и поглаживал ее. — Если я тебя смущаю, просто скажи.

Он сильно сжал руку, Мэри почувствовала, как его ногти впиваются в мягкую кожу, и захныкала.

— Мэри... — начал он, но его прервало тихое позвякивание. — Это сигнал опасности, — сказал он, быстро убирая руку. — Там кто-то идет. Мы продолжим в другой раз. А пока — вот тебе кое-что на память обо мне.

Мэри услышала шелест бумаги и почувствовала, как что-то упало ей на лицо.

— Совиные погадки и помет, — объяснил он. Это было лишним, Мэри и так почувствовала запах дерьма и твердые мерзкие катышки в своих волосах. Она хотела закричать, но заклинание все еще действовало. Она услышала, как он прошептал еще одно заклинание, и покрывающая ее гадость стала увеличиваться в количестве, а потом ее голова оказалась погребена под растущей кучей погадок и птичьих экскрементов.

Внезапно к ней вернулась способность двигаться.

Она села и заорала.

_«Она растет в безбактериальной среде,_  
_Чистота — ее навязчивая идея…»_

Мэри по-прежнему безудержно выла, когда Ремус передал ее на попечение Лили. Грязь была везде. Катышки запутались в волосах, смрад наполнил нос. Мэри была уверена, что, когда кричала, даже проглотила несколько штук. Она была грязная, грязная внутри и снаружи!

— Это Мальсибер, — сказал Ремус.

— Ты точно его видел? — спросила Лили.

— Ну… не совсем точно видел, но… — начал Питер, но Сириус перебил его:

— Ни слова больше, Питер.

— Это важнее, чем наши секреты, Бродяга, — серьезно сказал Джеймс. — Извини, Эванс. Это наша вина, если бы мы не толкнули Мэри в прошлом месяце, никто бы не знал, как сильно она ненавидит грязь. — В его голосе было и чувство вины, и искреннее сожаление.

— Она вроде бы поощряла Мальсибера, — запротестовал Сириус.

— Это в прошлом, — сказал Джеймс решительно. — И нет значит нет, Сириус.

Тот только коротко хохотнул.

— В прошлый раз Эванс преподала мне урок, — голос Джеймса прозвучал совсем виновато. — Мы знаем, что это был Мальсибер, потому что у нас есть волшебная карта всей школы, Эванс.

— Да какого же черта, Джеймс… — возмутился Сириус.

— Это важнее, чем Карта, Сириус, — возразил Джеймс. — Это важнее всего остального. Мальсибер... он болен и опасен. Мы видели его на карте, Эванс. Он крался по одному из тайных ходов.

— Я хотел пойти за ним, — сказал Сириус.

— Да, — нетерпеливо поддакнул Питер.

— Но мы с Джеймсом решили, что лучше будет присмотреть за Мэри, — сказал Ремус.

— Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы помочь, Эванс, — пообещал Джеймс тоскливо. — Как думаешь, стоит рассказать все МакГонагалл?

— Нет, — всхлипнула Мэри, — не надо учителей. Они сделают только хуже.

— Давай почистим тебя, Мэри, — предложила Лили и повернулась к ребятам, глядя на Джеймса Поттера так, как будто впервые его увидела. — А потом поговорим обо всем. И не делай глупостей, Поттер. Я знаю, на что вы способны, все четверо.

— Мы ничего не собираемся делать, Эванс. Если вы с Мэри нас не попросите, — пообещал Джеймс.

_«Инфекция — ее фобия,_  
_Чтобы выжить, ей нужно только одно:_  
_Ее встроенная защита,_  
_Без которой она сдастся и просто умрет»._

Мэри притаилась за дверью и приникла к замочной скважине. Раньше она никогда не поднималась по лестнице, ведущей к спальням мальчиков, и, насколько она знала, Лили тоже оказалась здесь в первый раз.

— Как она, Эванс? — спросил Джеймс.

— Я думаю, после всего, что ты сделал для Мэри, ты можешь называть меня просто Лили, Джеймс, — ответила она.

Джеймс издал радостный клич.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Оно само как-то вырвалось. Я знаю, меня иногда заносит. Немного. Но, Лили, я не думаю, что я плохой человек. Ты здесь из-за Мэри, не ради нас. Я это тоже знаю. Сейчас творится столько мерзости, я хочу, чтобы ты знала — ты как лучик света для меня. Как она?

— Она взяла с меня обещание никому ничего не говорить, — ответила Лили. — Я не хочу нарушать свое слово, но я переживаю за нее. Пообещайте ничего не говорить ей. Договорились?

— Договорились, — они согласились в четыре голоса.

— Она... ох, Джеймс... она перерезала вены прошлой ночью. Я очень беспокоюсь.

— Это не твоя вина, Лили, — сказал Джеймс мягко. — Во всем виноват Мальсибер. Она постоянно думает о нем, так? Мы почти уверены, что он не дотрагивался до нее с того дня, как мы нашли ее, а это было две недели назад. Мы следили за ним по Карте. Но важно не это. Он вызывает у нее истерику, только посмотрев на нее.

Мэри приглушенно всхлипнула и спросила себя, чем же Джеймс Поттер так зацепил Лили Эванс.

— Он оставляет ей записки, — сказала Лили. Она говорила тихо, и Мэри пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать, как подруга предает ее доверие. — Он утверждает, что... что-то делает с ней... а потом стирает ей воспоминания. Он пишет, что оставляет записку каждый раз после того, как что-то сделал. Она сломлена, Джеймс. Она принимает ванну по меньшей мере два раза в день. Он уничтожает ее, не прикасаясь к ней.

— Он прикасается ко мне! Прикасается! Это он ненормальный, не я! — взвыла Мэри со своей стороны двери.

_«Она растет в безбактериальной среде,_  
_Чистота — ее навязчивая идея…»_

* * *

Мэри сидела за туалетным столиком, уставившись на свое отражение. Панк с фиолетовыми волосами, которого она видела, был почти неузнаваем. Она сравнила свое отражение с прислоненной к зеркалу фотографией хорошенькой девочки-блондинки. Это были, бесспорно, два разных человека.

Мэри разорвала фотографию на четыре части и бросила обрывки в пепельницу. Закурила очередную сигарету, а потом подожгла фотографию спичкой. И, пока курила, смотрела, как горит последнее напоминание о Мэри МакДональд. Девушка, сбежавшая из Хогвартса еще до экзаменов ТРИТОН, превращалась в пепел.

Открыв ящик, она достала конверт, который приготовила, прежде чем заняться школьной одеждой. «Прочти меня!» — было написано на конверте. Мэри прислонила его к зеркалу, туда, где несколько минут назад стояла фотография девушки, близкой к смерти. Магия сводила ее с ума, но сейчас ей было лучше. Она собиралась оставить мир насовсем, используя магию для того, чтобы завершить то, что начал когда-то Мальсибер. Это было очевидным решением. Самым простым способом разобраться окончательно со всеми проблемами.

Когда Мэри взяла палочку, руки ее не дрожали. Это был знак. Несколько минут она просидела, собираясь с мыслями и готовясь произнести заклинание, которое положит конец ее жизни. Наконец, она подняла палочку к голове и сказала:

— _Обливиэйт_.

_«Она растет в безбактериальной среде,_  
_Чистота — ее навязчивая идея…»_

Девушка с фиолетовыми волосами моргнула. С любопытством посмотрела на палку, которую держала в руке возле собственной головы, а потом осторожно положила ее на стол. Там был конверт, прислоненный к зеркалу. Она послушалась приказа и открыла конверт.

_«Ты не можешь вспомнить, кто ты. Не волнуйся. Тебе бы не понравился тот прежний человек. Но тот, кем ты была, теперь мертв, туда ему и дорога. Теперь ты — Мэри Контрари, фотограф-фрилансер. Если ты заглянешь в чехол фотокамеры, то найдешь там билет на сегодняшний концерт в Раундхауз. Иди! И помни, что панк никогда не умрет!  
P.S. В твоей руке палка, сломай ее»._

Мэри Контрари сделала все согласно инструкции. Выбросила сломанную палку в мусорное ведро, взяла фотоаппарат и ушла.

«Она растет в безбактериальной среде, чистота — ее навязчивая идея…» — громко пела она, спускаясь по лестнице к выходу из дома.


End file.
